


Meeting Each Other

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I seriously tried to give this a sweet ending, M/M, Not sure which quadrant this is in, Why must I always write sadstuck? WHY?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Vantascest birthday for my friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Each Other

Karkat wakes up, lying on a golden street of Prospit. He gets up to look around, noticing that the street becomes a Derse kind only a few yards away. The mutant blood stands up and gazes around, seeing the changing colors of the two cities. He begins to walk around the merged cities, thinking about why he is here.  
After only a few dream bubble hours, a small little thought finds its way into Karkat’s conscious. Maybe I’m dead. He stops exactly where he is, between the end of a Prospit road and the beginning of a Derse trail. The thought grows in his head, and slowly, very, very slowly the memories of his own death return to his fragile mind.   
Karkat falls to the ground, remembering the club that was covered in Nepeta’s blood and soon in his own candy red blood, the sober face of his moirail, a fearful expression on Sollux’s face, and a golden and red blur as his eyes fill with bright candy red tears, He sits there, one the ground, those red tears coming once again. His body soon forms into a ball, as if a cold breeze is making its way past him. After only a minute, he hears someone walking up to him from the Derse side of the avenue.   
“Are y9u all right?” a nearly emotionless voice asks, only a really small hint of sadness outlining its subconscious comfort. Karkat looks up to see a troll standing there. His outfit is composed of a black pair of shoes, some leather looking black pants, and a really bright candy red sweater. His hair is a lot like Karkat’s, but instead of a square look of the younger troll, it has a small curl throughout all of it. His eyes are a snow white color, no other color within them. The horns on top of his head are a lot like Karkat’s, with only a little more length to them, showing that this troll is only a few sweeps older then.  
“YEAH, I’M FINE,” Karkat buries his face into his knees, not wanting anyone to see him crying.  
“That was a lie. Lying d9esn’t help any9ne, especially y9urself…” the troll starts to give a lecture about lying and how it’s bad. Karkat kind of tones this older troll out, thinking back to his death. “Hey, I kn9w y9u aren’t all right.” This trill is now sitting in front of Karkat, crossed legged on the ground. Karkat growls at him.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE,” the younger troll turns around to not look at the older one.  
“6eing al9ne isn’t always the answer.”  
“AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?”  
“Every9ne leaves me al9ne,” the older troll surprises the younger on, an even bigger hint of sadness in his voice. After a few minutes of silence, Karkat turns back around to face the sweater-wearing troll.  
“I’M KARKAT VANTAS,” he mumbles out, but the older troll was able to hear him  
“I’m Kankri, Kankri Vantas,” he says, glad that they were able to exchange names.  
The two begin to talk about themselves. Karkat hardly talked about himself, for Kankri would go off on lectures. He listened though, which really pleased his dancestor, for it meant at least one person would listen to the trigger warning troll.


End file.
